


저 Instagram 속에서

by goodbyeandgo_j



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Junbobficsparty2019, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Mild Smut, Oneshot, Secret Crush, Unrequited Crush, ikon isn't a band but a group of friend, junbob, very very very light smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 11:59:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17786975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodbyeandgo_j/pseuds/goodbyeandgo_j
Summary: Bobby can't fall as sleep.





	저 Instagram 속에서

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this one while listening to instagram by Dean so I'd suggest listening to it while reading this.

It’s another sleepless night. Another white night. Another night where he would observe the world on the handiness of his phone. His friends are currently at the club right now. Some days, he’d be down for a little dancing and loud music. Maybe even picking someone up for a quick come and go. But not tonight. 

Nothing interests him this night. Jinhwan, Yunhyeong, Hanbin, are all at their favorite spot. He observes all of their activities and the people they’re with on Snapchat. “Classic.” He goes on Youtube to watch Chanwoo’s newest video. “Oh, right.” He’d completely forgot that the maknae in his friend group gave him a laptop for helping him out with a couple of videos. “Good kid.” He proceeds to Twitter to find out that Donghyuk just posted a dance video. It was him and 3 other dancers dancing to Versace On The Floor, by Bruno Mars. “Smooth” After scrolling and refreshing his TL several time, Bobby grows bored of it. “All in one universe but here I am watching everyone, yet no one is watching me.” Bobby shrugs. There’s one more place to go to: instagram. Bobby has been avoiding the app for the longest time because of a single individual, Koo Junhoe 

“Junhoe, Junhoe,” the only one that is on his mind right now. Junhoe is different from everyone else. Every time that Junhoe is present, whether they hang out or go out for a drink, Bobby’s heart would flutter. He’d blush at the physical contact they make, may it be accidentally or intentionally. For some reason, Bobby could look at every picture on his friends' profile and feel fine about it. But, when it comes to Junhoe’s instagram profile, he feels like he is stalking him, in a bad way. Screw physical present, Bobby heart would beat faster than the speed of light just by looking at a picture of Junhoe. He doesn’t want it to be like that. He’s not accepting it. He doesn’t acknowledge it, but he knows: He has feelings for Koo Junhoe. 

“Oh fuck it, it’s not like I had anything else to do.” Bobby opens instagram and the first thing on his feed is a picture of Junhoe in a hot tub, with the view of a mountain and the sky as his background. His hair was wet and Bobby can see the toned arm of the younger. He can feel his body heating up, but then again, doesn’t acknowledge it and push it aside. He slides to the next picture. In this one, he could see the younger’s whole chest. “Junhoe, what are you doing to me?” His body heats up again. He slides through the rest of the post but no other picture from Junhoe’s latest update about his holiday in Okinawa makes him feel the same way the first two pictures did. 

After staring at the first two pictures for a while, Bobby feels uncomfortable in the sweatpants that he is wearing. He’d slowly realize that he has a hard-on. “No. Fucking. Way.” There’s no way that he is turned on by Junhoe. It’s not possible because he's not supposed to be turned on by a boy. He exits instagram and pulls up some porn that he’d save in his phone. He tries to rub himself to it, but he doesn’t...like it? He doesn’t feel the same rush that Junhoe’s pictures give him. And so, he surrenders himself and opens up instagram again. Junhoe’s post is still there. He starts to move his hand along his length to those pictures and in a very short amount of time, he cum. But the pleasure is so good? He would never admit it to himself but the orgasm he just had is even better than some of the orgasms that he had in his one night stands. 

So many questions rush through his head. But he progresses on commenting “Hope you had fun!” on Junhoe’s post and put his phone down. Thoughts flash through his brain. But in no time, Bobby falls asleep, leaving the questions he has for tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Please forgive me if there's any typos or grammar mistake :D


End file.
